


I see you

by Justahumbletrashcan



Series: Phan Oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Amazingphil - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, KickThePj - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, crabstickz - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justahumbletrashcan/pseuds/Justahumbletrashcan
Summary: Phil sees Dan running into a forest and his curiosity gets the better of him.





	I see you

**Phil~**

Every night, I see him. Always running off into the nearby wood at the turn of sunset. He, the mysterious boy that brightens my days and clouds my dreams. Right now, even, his brothers and himself are dashing for the trees in the dimming light. Every night I watch him. He, the boy that has stolen my heart.

I think.

Being homeschooled, loneliness is not unusual for me, so I fill the void by gazing out the window, wondering what could be if only I had the courage to seize it. And that is how I fell in love with the boy from next door. But, who is the boy with whom I am hopelessly infatuated?

Well, I have heard his name spoken once, and once only. Though personally, I think it's rather beautiful; Daniel Howell.

As with every evening, he has disappeared yet again into the dense canopy of forest, swallowed by the green sea that holds so many secrets. With a sigh, I return to my reading. 

**Dan~**

"Dan! Chris! Come on!" PJ urges as the sky begins to darken. "We can NOT be seen!"  
"We know, Peej, calm yourself for god's sake." I reply tiredly, preparing myself for the night ahead. Sometimes, the burden of our secret is too much for me to bear, but I carry it nonetheless to protect my family.

The ways of my world are complicated, confusing, even. Some would say freakish and abnormal. They're probably right- I'm most definitely not 'normal', neither are my brothers. What makes us different from your average family?

We're werewolves. 

My parents are long gone. It's customary among werewolf parents to leave their young to survive on their own once they are of age, so in our large, mostly empty house, it's just Chris, PJ and I.

Once concealed by the trees, I turn to watch the remainder of the sunset, and a figure in next door's window catches my eye. A boy, about my age I think, reading intently. And damn, a beautiful boy at that, too; a raven-haired, ocean-eyed angel. How have I never seen him before? He looks so peaceful, but so... sad. Maybe he is lonely.

A call from Chris pulls me from my trance, and reluctantly I retreat further into the forest, to where no one will find us when we transform. We're not the only werewolves in the area- the whole pack is waiting for me when I arrive. No one questions my late arrival though, for I'm important, you see; I'm the Alpha.

I won't lie, being the Alpha at my age is rare and very stressful, but it's worth it. Everyone looks up to me, relies on me, everyone sees virtue and value in me when I don't. And that happens more than I'd like to admit.

"Hey Dan!"  
"Dan you're here!"  
"Hi Dan how are you?"  
"Dan!"

I'm met with a barrage of noise, but my mind drifts away, thinking only of the boy at the window. No one else can know- they wouldn't understand. The alpha can't be _gay_ , especially not for a human; alphas should have the most sought-after girl around, they should be confident, and happy. Not like me. Sighing, I make my excuses and wander off again to clear my head, wishing I could've fallen in love with anybody, _anybody_ else rather than the raven-haired, ocean-eyed angel at the window. 

**Phil~**

It's that time of day again. The mysterious beauty has emerged from the house. I fix my eyes upon him, staring at the smile that brightens my day and clouds my dreams. His movements are so graceful, almost feline, as he strides towards the trees. His gorgeously long legs eat up the distance, and before long he has all but disappeared. Except tonight, he hasn't- not yet. He turns, locking my gaze with his as he does so. Is he, the mysterious boy that brightens my day and clouds my dreams, looking at _me_?

I duck my face and pinch myself, but I'm not dreaming. Cautiously I peek back out through the glass, and he's still there, watching. He smiles at me softly, before running into the forest with one last glance over his shoulder. Tonight, the temptation is too much. I can't bear seeing him slip through my fingers again. He's drawn me in, lured me into his green world, and I've shamelessly fallen under his spell.

Without hesitation, I sprint downstairs and out the door. My parents aren't at home tonight anyway- no one is around to notice my absence. My initial excitement, however, soon shifts to terror as I enter deeper into the dark forest. _How could I have been so stupid?_ Anxiety claws at my chest and squeezes my throat as every step takes me further from the safety of home. Frantically, I break into run, although I'm sure it won't do any good. I race through the shadows, twigs snapping in chorus under my feet, wind whipping my cheeks mercilessly despite the warmth of the summer night. In my panic I don't see the figure ahead of me until it's too late- our bodies collide, and we fall to the forest floor with a crash and an entire rainbow of profanities.

And it's _him_. 

**Dan~**

"I'm so sor-" An apology starts to form, but then our eyes meet and it leaves me speechless. It's him. The boy at the window- and he's even more stunning up close, if that's even remotely possible, breathtakingly so. "I-it's ok, I'm fine." He stammers, scrambling up. "I should've watched where I was g-going."  
"No, it was my fault too. My thoughts carry me away to a completely different place sometimes, y'know?" I curse myself internally for appearing so weak.  
"Yes, I do..." He sounds wistful, troubled. _I wish I could take away his pain._ "Stop it." I mutter. I can't let him take my heart, I can't. _Can't._  
"Sorry?"  
"Nothing." Great, now he'll think I hate him. "Oh, I'm Dan by the way." I offer him a weak smile in an effort to save myself, but I doubt it'll work.  
"Phil." So that's his name. Fitting, I think; it has a certain elegance to it, just like he does.

Suddenly, time has eluded me, the forest is black, and I could kick myself; how could I have let this happen? I am powerless to stop it as the moonlight washes over me, morphing my body into its wolf form once again whilst Phil watches with bulging eyes. "D-Dan?" I can't respond, however, and just stare back up at him with hope he isn't scared away. _As if,_ my brain taunts, _you're a bloody werewolf for crying out loud._

My wish is not granted unfortunately. He bolts in the opposite direction, shaking his head as he stumbles like a madman through the trees. Could nothing work out for me, just once?

I guess not.

**Phil~**

Our introduction is interrupted when all of a sudden, a beam of iridescent light penetrates the thick canopy, enveloping Dan's body so I am momentarily blinded to his presence. Within seconds the light fades away to reveal a wolf standing before me, looking up at me with a solemn stare. "D-Dan?" My voice pierces the eerie silence, but to no avail. The wolf's gaze is unblinking, its intelligent eyes boring into mine, as if asking me to understand something. And then I do.

The rich chocolate eyes, the slight curl of the luscious white fur tinged with toffee, the grace of his princely stature, I should have seen it right away. It's not just any wolf; it's Dan. _Dan._

Fear overwhelms me, and in that moment I do the only thing I can think of- I run.

Just as before, I run endlessly, mindlessly, blindly, struggling to make sense of what I'd just witnessed. Dan was a werewolf? The mysterious boy that I watched from my window? He, the boy that brightens my days and clouds my dreams, was secretly a wolf... Were his brothers too?

A loud snarl and a ring of fur surrounding me soon answers my question; two wolves close to the front share Dan's delicate curls and gorgeous brown eyes, although boasting slightly differing hues. Panic starts to churn my insides as the pack advance on me threateningly, teeth bared and radiating fury. My legs start to tremble, my heart races and suddenly the ground slides from beneath my feet.

**Dan~**

I follow Phil in hot pursuit, praying he won't run into the rest of the pack. Should they find him, he'll be their next victim, and I could never forgive myself. My hopes are shattered when I see a mass of fur rounding on a helpless Phil, shaking violently. He collapses to the floor, and I can't stand to watch it any longer, anger rising within me dangerously fast. I charge into the circle, growling fiercely to let them know I mean business and they cower away sheepishly, heads ducked with drooping tails. A few gather the nerve to glare disapprovingly, ashamed that I would make them surrender to a human and deprive them of prey because I let my affections get the better of me. I stare them down- no one disobeys the alpha.

With my last, most menacing growl, I take Phil's shoulder in my teeth as gently as I can, and drag him away to the base of a nearby tree. My pack will desert me for this, I know they will. But it's worth it. Anything is worth it for the blue-eyed angel at the window. I stretch out over his sprawling torso, protecting him from any further harm the night could bring.

**Phil~**

A crushing weight on my ribs is enough to rouse me from sleep. It seems for the second time, I am nose-to-nose with Dan on the forest floor, who has now changed back to his human form. He looks so pure, so innocent when he's sleeping, his chest rising and falling steadily, arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Nothing in the world could possibly ruin this moment.

It's only now in the soft morning sun that I discover the true extent of his beauty. The light breeze tugs at his soft brown curls gently, the sun casting a radiant golden light over flawless tanned skin. His lips are so smooth, so full, and right now I'd love nothing more than to meet them with my own. However I don't think he would like that, much to my disappointment.

But it still begs the question: why on Earth is Daniel Howell, the mysterious boy that brightens my days and clouds my dreams, fast asleep on top of me? How did he get here? How did _I_ get here? So many questions plagued me.

Dan's eyes flutter open soon after, widening in shock as he realises his position atop my torso. "Morning Dan," I mumble, feeling a slight blush tinge my cheeks. Surprisingly, despite his initial shock, he doesn't remove himself from me, nor loosen his grip around my waist. "Good morning gorgeous." He responds with a wink and a heart-stoppingly flirtatious smile. "Dan?" I need answers before my head explodes.  
"Yes, my angel?"  
"What happened last night? Why am I here? Why are _you_ here?" My words tumble out quite clumsily, hopefully not enough for him to take offence.

His smile falters, and he clears his throat hesitantly, his confident demeanour slipping. "Right, well, um, yeah about last night..." Dan looks extremely uncomfortable, but I press on for answers. "Go on."  
"You know now obviously that I'm a werewolf."  
As if I could forget.  
"Yes, that was quite an experience watching you transform." I left out the part that it was possibly the most mesmerising (but terrifying) experience of my life- he didn't need to know that, not yet.  
"But Dan, how did we end up here? I remember being surrounded by wolves... there are more, lots more, aren't there?" He sucks in a breath, letting it go shakily.  
"Yeah there are; they're my pack, and I'm the alpha." The fleeting pride in his voice is charming, I think I'm falling for him even further. What he says next takes me by surprise. "...Or I was, anyway."

"Dan, I-I don't understand." Guilt starts to gnaw away at my stomach- has he lost his pack because of me? My suspicions are confirmed when he finally responds. "Last night, when you ran from me, you ran into my pack. They wanted to eat you."  
"I got that part funnily enough." Dan gives a hollow chuckle before continuing.  
"I stopped them though, because I cared too much. I made them surrender to a human, I surrendered myself to you." Dan, the beautiful Dan, cares about me? He doesn't await my reply.  
"To make your pack surrender to a human, and for an alpha to surrender himself to a human, is the worst an alpha can do." I was right-  
Dan has lost everything because of me. He's lost all he has, and it's all my fault.  
"So, I guess I'm not their alpha anymore." It shatters my heart to see him on the verge of tears. "What are you now?" I ask him softly.  
"Just...Dan. But, " He hesitates.  
"Yes?" My heart starts to quicken in anticipation.  
"But, I guess what I'm trying to say is that... I-I think I love you."  
"Well Dan, it's just as well I'm in love with you too then, isn't it?"

Our lips meet in a soft but passionate kiss, and I thank my lucky stars that I finally had the courage to follow him into the forest and seize what could be. He, the mysterious boy that brightens my days and clouds my dreams.

He, the boy that stole my heart. He, the boy that became my first love.

My everything.


End file.
